


Similarities

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't explain it, but when battling with possibly two criminals they find that it's like looking into a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities

_**Disclaimer:** _ _I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to_ _Takahashi Rumiko© and_ _Yoshihiro Togashi©._

_**Genre:** _ _Action/General_

_**Rating:** _ _T_

* * *

Kurama sighed at Hiei's impatient look, the hybrid obviously wanting him to quicken their current meeting with the Prince of Reikai. "What exactly is it you need of us, Koenma?" he finally asked, flicking his eyes to the hybrid at his side as he scowled.

"There has been some strange flares of energy around the an area located in Tokyo. The flares are beginning to concern my father, because they have not been recorded within over three hundred years. You are to locate the one responsible for the energy and determine whether or not if the energy is what we believe it is," Koenma said. He shuffled through the paperwork on his desk, searching for the document that he wanted.

"Hn," Hiei grunted. "And what, exactly, do you believe the energy to be?"

Koenma glanced up, "If our estimations are correct, the energy source is coming from someone with a high level of holy energy. However, I am not speaking of any type that you may be thinking of at the moment, since you might not remember the time that they existed."

"Get to the point," Hiei growled.

" _If_  we are correct," Koenma sighed, "there is a miko somewhere within the Tokyo region."

Kurama's eyes widened, "Are you sure? The last miko was said to have lived three centuries ago and no one has been born with the ability since." His eyes then narrowed, "Are you positive that someone is not merely playing a sick joke on you? It is possible that someone has crafted a way to make it appear there is a miko, a true miko, simply to cause havoc within the Makai."

"That is why I'm sending you two to investigate," Koenma replied. "Hiei should be able to find the energy source because of its uniqueness within the area, and you two will then be able to determine if the person is a threat or not."

"Is that all?" Kurama asked. It seemed a bit too easy to him.

"No," Koenma shook his head. He directed their attention to the screen to their left, and allowed the screen to change with a click of a button. A darkened image appeared, one of a woman, whose very light brown eyes—they almost bordered on amber—stared at them through the shadows of her hood. "This woman was reported to also be in the Tokyo area that the energy came from. She is wanted in the Makai for several criminal acts, and just recently slipped by the barrier into the Ningenkai. She is highly dangerous, and though not much is known about her, it is said that she is…" he paused, "the avatar of an ancient demon."

Youko perked up inside of him, which heightened Kurama's curiosity. "An avatar?" he asked.

"Yes," Koenma nodded. "She has been within the Makai since the barrier first rose, her body having already merged with the demon soul that she allowed to occupy her body with her. However, from the rumors, she has not completely merged with the soul inside of her, since she has not allowed the demons personality to combine with her own."

"Hn, what kind of demon does she house?" Hiei asked. If they were being sent to search for a supposed miko, who could turn them to dust with a single touch, and watch out for a criminal from the Makai, it would be best to know what they could of their opponents. The avatar might not pose much of a challenge, but the miko, if there were one, would be another story all together. However, it would mainly depend on the nature of the demon she housed whether she could prove to be an annoyance in their investigation.

"I don't know," Koenma replied. "There are rumors of her housing a neko, and others of her housing a kitsune. No one truly knows except for the woman herself."

"Hn," Hiei scowled. Koenma had never been very useful, and it appeared that he would not be so now. Knowing the demon she housed would give them insight to the abilities that she might have, but it seemed that Koenma did not have the intelligence to look into the rumors a bit more thoroughly. Perhaps, if he had, they would not be walking blindly into a confrontation.

Hiei would make sure to make Koenma's life a living hell should he find a blade in his back sometime during the mission.

"Interesting," Kurama muttered. Then, he turned his attention back to the fuming prince, who was obviously aware of Hiei's displeasure in his lack of information. "Was there anything you wished us to do should we encounter this female?"

Youko began to speak rapidly inside of his head. The part of him that was still separated was very intrigued with meeting another avatar, whether it was by choice or because the demon had chosen her. And, the kitsune was very interested in meeting one with such lovely eyes, since he continued to say something about the eyes being the window to the soul—thus, showing the female's flaming passions. However, Kurama ceased to listen when the spirit began to imagine the things that he could do with a feisty woman, especially one that was human, but housed demon instincts.

"I would ask you to simply force her back through the barrier, but…" Koenma sighed. His job was always so hard, and it was getting harder and harder. Especially after that last file he had read. "I am positive that Lord Susumu would like to deal with the punishment of stealing his family's priceless heirlooms himself. So, it might be best to bring her here so that I can have Botan transfer her straight to Lord Susumu's fortress."

Another bout of curiosity shot through Kurama's veins. The woman had stolen the heirlooms of a minor lord, but precious heirlooms were usually horded and kept in secret behind the most dangerous of traps. She was either a fool to have gone after them, or confident that her skill was higher than the lord's obviously useless defenses. And, for a moment, he wondered what else she could have stolen, or what the other crimes she had committed were. It was this curiosity that forced his tongue, "What was it she took from Lord Susumu?"

"A sword," Koenma grunted. "According to the report, the sword is said to have the power to increase the abilities of fire based demons. It is one of Lord Susumu's most prized possessions because his great-great-grandfather won it during his battle with the fire based dragons of the southern mountains. It is a symbol of their strength since it was forged from the strongest dragons fangs, and Lord Susumu and his court were shocked to find it had been stolen right from under their nose."

Hiei was not impressed with the information. If the female needed the sword to increase her strength than she should not be too hard to defeat once it was torn from her hand. Of course, that really depended on what she did with the sword, as well. She could be the avatar of a kitsune and simply steal the items to horde them, not to use their power for her own—or, she could be housing some power hungry demon that wished to show off every item that she managed to pry from cold fingers. However, should it prove to be the second choice, the female would easily go down once his blade slid through her wrist and then quickly through her throat. "Hn."

"She might have stolen other items along side the sword, but at the moment it is the only possession that Lord Susumu wishes back in his hand," Koenma finished.

"Very well," Kurama nodded, "if we encounter this female, we shall bring you the sword that was stolen, and possibly the woman."

"That shall be good enough," Koenma replied. "Now, would you kindly get  _out_  of my office so I can return to my  _work_."

Kurama chuckled when his friend waste no time in spinning on his heel and exiting the office. His eyes slid over Koenma's form as he returned to his work, grumbling about the massive amounts of paperwork that continued to flood in recently. However, his mind was more set on what his encounter with another avatar would be like. He had recently started to merge completely with Youko, his human family gone and no longer needing his watchful  _human_  eyes, and it would be interesting to see the completion of another merge. Though, if Koenma's information was correct—there were doubts that it was not—she would not be completely like the demon who had settled into her body, since she had refused to take on its personality.

That, in itself, was pure strength of willpower.

To find someone who had resisted the personality of a demon who had become apart of them, and managed to keep their own, would truly be a rare sight. A treasure, almost. A memory to be housed and truly remembered, for it was almost as impossible as Hiei and Yukina's very existence, living with a battle raging within their souls.

* * *

With the power of Hiei's Jagan it had not been hard to locate the area that Koenma had spoken of. It was literally flaring with miko energy, and it was understandable why the area would be, it was a shrine after all. The holy place screamed of peace and acceptance the moment their feet had settled onto the soil, whispering its protective voice through the air currents and wrapping it around their senses. However, as Hiei searched the grounds, it became clear that if there was indeed a living miko, the person was not present at the shrine at that moment—in fact, it appeared that there was only an old man, a middle aged woman, and a boy who had the potential of holy power there.

Kurama guessed they should have considered themselves in luck when they had turned to leave and felt a flare of youki travel over their skin. And, to add to the mix, a bit of holy energy flared up behind it. So, their searched for this new combination led them to a deserted park not many blocks away from the shrine that strangely screamed it would protect those on its soil. Kurama supposed that they should not have been all that surprised that they found not the miko, but the cloaked avatar that Koenma had spoken of briefly.

However, anticipation shivered its way down his spine when he noticed the large weapon in her hands and the demon that stood before her. It was obviously a lower-class demon that had somehow managed to slip between the cracks of the barrier to feed on human flesh. The fact that it spoke in its demon tongue told that much, but the demon was not what truly drew his attention to the scene. No, it was the woman as she hefted the large white weapon over her shoulders and easily threw it straight at the hissing demon before her. That, and the familiar tingle of kitsune energy as it washed over his skin.

The weapon trailed soft green fire as it spun rapidly, and the demon had no chance of escaping as it tore through its flesh. Then, within moments, the two halves of the demon caught fire, the green flames scorching the pieces to nothing but ash. Once it had been destroyed, two sets of eyes watched as the large white weapon returned to the woman's hand and ceased to burn upon her touch.

"Is there something you  _need_?" the woman asked softly, turning her cloaked head toward them. Her brown, yet almost amber eyes could be seen underneath the darkness that hid most of her features, and had a hard calculating look within their depths. It was clear that she had seen many things and trusted very little from that single look, and it was right of her to do so. After all, there were many in this growing world that could and most likely would stab her in the back if they ever got the chance.

"You are the one who stole the prized possession of Lord Susumu?" Kurama asked, his voice gaining a slight edge.

"I am," she chuckled. "However, the sword was not his to keep if he could not manage to hold onto it. Besides, I am sure I have put it to better use than he ever did by locking it inside that hidden chamber—though, it was not hidden very well."

Kurama wasted no more words, his hand flicking out with his signature rose whip shooting out in order to take her by surprise. However, he was a bit more positive that she was the avatar to a kitsune when she easily sidestepped the attack at the last moment. She had not been surprised at his straightforward move at all, merely stepping out of the way for it to pass her by, but he doubted she would think of it traveling back at her from behind. But, again she surprised him when she slammed her weapon into the ground at her back and brushed her hand over the material, allowing it to burst into flames.

With a flick of the wrist his whip returned to him, a bit of youki traveling down into the plant to restore it to its former glory. The woman had easily burned and destroyed the whip with her green fire, which made him believe that she housed a red kitsune, one more prone to using fire as its element. One that was powerful, since she had not even had to pore an ounce more of her youki into the fire surrounding her weapon to destroy a quarter of his weapon. And that fact caused Youko to grumble a bit, the silver kitsune upset that the red kitsune housed within the woman had become so powerful without any other noticing.

Her hand shot up when the whip was suddenly in her face, having buried itself in the ground and tunneled toward her. Her foot slid along the ground and a trail of bright green and hot fire burst from the ground, along with the rest of his puny whip. It was obvious to her that the human looking male was truly a silver kitsune on the inside, one that was prone to using plants as his element. If that were so, she easily had the upper hand once she applied a bit more heat into another of her fires.

The process continued again and again, Kurama continuing to try new ways to trip the female up. However, it appeared that the female avatar would have none of it, and soon surrounded herself in blazing fire. Her cloak lifted slightly, as if wind was being blown straight into the air, and her hood slipped from her head, but it went unnoticed by the attacker and the attacked. Hiei, though, noticed it, and noticed that this battle was quickly going nowhere.

The female obviously had no reason to attack them other than that Kurama was attacking her, and had designed a defense that stopped even the most creative of Kurama's attacks from reaching her. He could sense that her scorching fire was burning within the soil, shooting out against any plantlife that Kurama might use to his advantage. She was dismissing them already, turning her head slightly, with her chocolate colored hair slipping down her shoulders and over the front of her cloak. That did not catch Hiei's attention as much as the flare that came afterward, one that was replied by one not far away, and clearly different in nature.

Frustrated with Kurama's little game, Hiei shot forward, his hand unsheathing his blade in an instant. The metal gleamed in the daylight, however little they had left, and the intent of the blade was quite clear. The woman was wanted, Koenma did not care if she was killed, and Hiei was going to take her life in order to ease his frustrations. The fire would be no hindrance to him, and he would swiftly separate the woman's head from her body to stop the pounding in his head.

Kurama's eyes shifted the moment a flash came into the scene. He had barely seen it, but his sharp eye managed to make out the new feminine form as it came toward the female avatar. The aura that she cast told him that she was human, a very quick-footed human from the looks of things, which made her an oddity as well. The speed at which she was traveling spoke of some type of demonic power, yet he sensed nothing of the kind from her. His eyes narrowed, and he quickly called out to his companion before the quick-footed human got in his way, "Hiei!"

Hiei shifted his gaze, his senses flaring when he finally noticed the energy that Koenma had deemed holy. His eyes widened when he saw the new female rushing at him at speeds that he had never thought a human to be able to harness, and pulling twin swords from their sheaths. However, though the appearance of the female, and the screaming of his instincts to escape the possibility of being purified momentarily shocked him, he was not deterred from his goal of killing the female avatar. After all, if he entered the flames the human woman should not be able to follow him, her human flaws coming into focus unless she wished to be burned alive.

Kurama snapped his whip out, trying to stop the human from committing suicide. However, she easily avoided the speeding weapon, and quickly sheathed the blade in her right hand. He watched, wondering why she was throwing her life away, as she pulled the sword on her back from its sheath and thrust it into the fire as she entered.

He stepped into the ring of flames the avatar had cast around her body and smirked as he raised his blade. He faltered for only a moment when he noticed that the female was smirking at him through the flames, and turned his head just in time to see that the human had indeed followed him into the heat. His eyes widened a bit more, the Jagan searching for any type of energy that might be saving her life from the fire, before he focused on the new blade in her hand. She had obviously exchanged one of the twin blades for the one that had been nestled in the sheath on her back, and it was clear that it was the blade that had been stolen from that blasted Susumu.

Hiei growled, raising his blade in order to block the blow that she had intended for his left side. Then, with great speed, he parried another blow from his right, watching both of her blades as she drove him backwards. This female was more blunt the other previous had been while fighting Kurama, slamming her blade full force into his in order to drive him further and further away. Then, suddenly, she managed to cross her blades over his one, and threw him backwards, before she jumped away from him. Strangely, even with her human limitations, she landed beside the avatar and glanced up at her.

The sword in her hand shined softly as it redirected the heat of the flames surrounding her elsewhere. But, she was not paying attention to the sword's activeness as she rested her gaze onto the female at her side. Her hood had fallen from her face, and she was happy to see that she had not quickly moved to correct it. "Are you alright, Sango?"

The avatar identified as Sango smiled at the woman at her side. "I'm fine. Thank you, Kagome." Then, she watched as the woman at her side brushed the hood from her face and finally allowed her beauty to be shown to the world. And how beautiful she was, even for a human, with her deep blue eyes and smooth skin. Sango only wished that Kagome would understand the sexual frustration that ran through her each time her friend decided to smile, since it was only in her nature to love beautiful things. She might not have allowed Asami's personality to blend completely with her own, but she had not been able to stop the more overwhelming parts of the kitsune from becoming apart of her.

"I wish you would not do that," Kagome smiled a bit, before stepping away as Sango's eyes glazed over.

"Forgive me, Kagome- _chan_ ," Sango chuckled, "but I am unable to deny the beauty that you possess."

Kagome frowned deeply at her, wishing for a moment that Sango had not allowed Asami to merge with her after Miroku's death. However, there was nothing to be done about it now, and they had more pressing matters to attend to. So, she turned her eyes away from the kitsune avatar at her side and looked toward the small hybrid that was glowering at her—for good reasons, too, he was a quick one. Then, staring him straight in the eye, she raised the blade protecting her from her friend's fire, and asked, "What is your purpose here? We have done nothing to warrant this attack from you."

"This coming from a woman holding a stolen sword," Hiei smirked.

Kagome's eyes hardened, "I'll have you know that this sword was made of the fang of a demon I once knew. He was my friend, and I was saddened to see him die. This sword is mine, for on his deathbed he told me to take it, only for that blasted demon, Hisoka I believe his name was, to steal it from  _me_. He raced away, saying that a miko should never be in possession of a demons sword, especially one that  _he_  should have won through the battle. I cannot be at fault for having what is mine retrieved."

"Hn," Hiei replied.

Kurama stepped forward, "We were told by our employer, Koenma—"

The woman named Kagome growled suddenly, her eyes turning fiercely toward him.

"—to investigate the strange holy energy within this area," Kurama could see that the information was not going into the woman's ears. She was ignoring each word that passed from his lips, and had been since he had mentioned Koenma's name. What was it about the spirit ruler that angered her so?

Kagome jerked her head in a clear sign to leave. She knew that Sango would do as she asked, and did not turn to see if she had. Instead, her eyes focused onto the hybrid moving toward her when he realized her intent for her friend to leave. He looked surprised, and she supposed that she would too if she was staring into pink eyes that looked like they were about to turn crimson. Sango had told her once about it, and she had supposed that it was the demonic piece of the Shikon that had that impact on her personality and appearance during battle.

Hiei slammed against the small female, his sword clashing with hers as he pushed against her. His superior demon strength pushed her until she was digging her feet deeply into the ground behind her, and he smirked down at her face. It was slightly odd to find this female, since she was a bit shorter than he was, to hold such strength—not only did she possess the holy energy that concerned Koenma, but she possessed something else if her eyes were any indication. The fact that she was holding up against his strength was almost amazing, since he had known human females to be weak and fragile things that needed protection from others. Of course, it was male instinct to protect ones female, but human females pushed it to the very limit—but this female, this  _human_  female, was challenging his superiority and fighting him off.

A low growl filled his chest, and Hiei pressed down on her a bit more. Her knees were beginning to bend when he heard Kurama's whip cracking against the earth, obviously keeping her partner from escaping. However, his attention focused on the strangely fascinating human challenging him. He had never found such interest in females, nor had he wondered so much why she was challenging him this way—it seemed almost as if she were fighting him off from mating her—since he had never found a human to stand up against him this well. Especially when it came to using the sword.

Kagome gritted her teeth, her eyes staring into the crimson orbs that made up his own. She refused to lose, to allow him to say that he was superior. She knew that she had challenged his instincts, and hoped that he was not seriously looking at her as his potential mate should he manage to defeat her. However, by challenging his instincts she knew that he would stay to prove that he was dominate, allowing Sango time to escape the other male's attacks and return to her hiding place.

The growl turned to a low keening, a sound that would order those unwilling to fight any longer to their knees to submit. However, the female pressing against him did not go down, pressing a bit harder into him, and glaring heatedly up at him. Hiei felt his body heat, unable to remember a time that a female had challenged him so openly—and he knew that no human female had ever done so. However, though his body was heating with the idea of throwing her to the ground and seeing how many ways she would scream, he knew that he would not rut with this human female. Though she was challenging him, she would eventually lose the strength to, and when that happened, even with her training, she would not interest him any longer.

Sango glanced back, noticing the way that Kagome was beginning to go to her knees. She knew the girl's tactics, but she had not thought that she would bluntly challenge his ego. However, she wished her friend the best of luck as she spread her fire out a bit more, destroying the plants the silver had thrown at her. The plantlife appeared to jerk back as it caught fire, wriggling then as it burned to ash. However, no matter how much of the matter she destroyed, the silver seemed to have more and more up his sleeve, which was not surprising of one.

Kurama snapped his whip out again, his eyes taking only a small glance at Hiei's panting form. The hybrid, as forbidden as he was, was obviously anticipating his proof of dominance over the female almost completely beneath him. He knew that Hiei was most likely telling himself that he would have nothing to do with her once he forced her to admit he was dominate, but he doubted the hybrid would be able to leave her side until he finally had a piece of her. It was a guess, really, but he knew enough about Hiei's nature to know that this type of occurrence rarely happened, if it had ever, and Hiei would wish for his prize.

Sango, noticing the silver's distraction, swept her hand through the air. Fire shot from her hand in the form of rose petals, proof that she respected her opponent, and headed straight for him. However, the silver managed to form a plant style defense to stop the fire from hitting him, before vines shot from the ground before her. She knew that she had the upper hand she blasted them, before she felt more wrap around her ankles from behind. They began to drain her of her youki, before she growled and engulfed herself in green fires again. It drained her youki almost as quickly as the vines had, but her pride would rather have her collapse because of her own stupidity then being captured.

Kurama calculated the options that he had before his attention was pulled away. He glanced over at the battle between Hiei and Kagome, and noticed that Kagome had allowed Hiei's sword to slip further between her blades, before she managed to twist and loosen Hiei's grip. The hybrid's sword went flying and buried itself in the ground nearby before Kagome's blades were at his neck. Without a second thought Kurama summoned another whip to attack her, and watched as she quickly retreated from the hybrid as the whip came her way.

Hiei growled, cursing himself for not having seen her intent, as she seemed to slip further and further into submission. His thoughts had been full of visions, many filled with passion coursing through them, and many causing his body to wish for the battle to be over so the pleasure could begin. He had never known a female to overwhelm his thoughts so completely, to make him into a hormone-oozing idiot that he could not even see what she had intended all along. But damn, if the idea of rutting with her had not been exciting—not only the fact that she managed to snare his attention so quickly, but also the fact that she was a miko made it seem so much more forbidden.

Kagome retreated to Sango's side, allowing the other woman to press her back against hers. She growled at the hybrid as he quickly retrieved his sword and returned to her line of vision. He looked determined to finish their doubt of dominance, to prove that he was superior over her, and she could not help the small shudder that went down her spine. The raw desire in his eyes was nothing new to her, but she could tell that he was not one to normally show such a thing out in the open. Then, her neck twisted around to see that the hybrid's partner had moved to stand before Sango, his whip wrapped around his arm.

"Damn it," Sango smirked, "it appears that I'm going to get my hide whipped and you're going to get yourself fucked, Kagome-chan."

"Shut up," Kagome hissed. "I'm not going to let Koenma get his hands onto our lives."

Hiei took a step forward, his blade glinting in the sunlight as he allowed himself a quick glance at what the female would offer him once he proved that he ruled over her.

Kurama stepped forward as well, his eyes hardening. However, beneath the cold look was the curiosity that had been there before. He knew that he and Hiei often covered for one another, and strangely he felt like he was staring into a mirror at that moment. The avatar, mirroring himself, the calculating look in her eye telling him that she was trying to find a way out, while the shorter girl, mirroring Hiei, looked ready to simply rush in and spill blood.

"I am the Shikon no Tama's guardian," Kagome barked. "I am not going to be handed over to Koenma by his lap dogs. I will die before I step before I step before him again. And he can go tell his father to fuck himself, because he has tried to destroy my soul before and it will never die because the Shikon cannot be destroyed so easily!"

 _Shikon no Tama_. The Legendary Jewel of Four Souls.

It was that simple name that halted Kurama's advance and Hiei's current desire. The will in her eyes caused both of them to lower their guard, and at that moment the female avatar grabbed onto the miko's arm and pulled her into the forest beyond. In moments their aura and energy were hidden, but the shock of hearing the name of a dangerous artifact, one that was said to give any demon's power a huge power boost and any human the strength of one hundred men, caused them to not notice. Then, when the shock began to wear off, they both cursed at themselves for not realizing that perhaps the shock had been the female's plan all along to escape them.

A growl spilled from Hiei's throat, his instincts rising to the surface. The Jagan flew open on his forehead, searching out the female's unique energy signal, the eye strangely wishing to obtain the female as well. One that would not only warm him through the nights and look damn good while she did it, but also one that could make those who already feared him quiver before he even appeared in sight with her. He always believed that he should use and rely on his own power, but if he obtained her and marked her as his mate, well, technically that would be  _his_  power, too.

"Hiei?" Kurama questioned.

Then, perhaps he could escape the chains that currently held him subjective to the whining demands of a spirit ruler who refused to leave his toddler form. Not only would he be able to escape that, but he would also get a wonderfully powerful mate on the side, one that could allow him to finally act on his smothered instincts.

"Hiei," Kurama said again.

Hiei blinked, his mind swimming away from the thoughts put into his head and swung his eyes toward the avatar now standing at his side. He pushed down the thoughts in his mind, and forced the Jagan closed, "Hn."

"I think it is best we do not mention this to Koenma," Kurama glanced in the direction the women had taken. "He does not need to know of this encounter, and the holy energy surrounding the shrine we found earlier should be enough to curb his questions for the time being. Perhaps by the time he figures out there was more, we will have located and… done what we  _can_  with these females."

"Interested in the other avatar, fox?" Hiei asked. "Are you trying to get your hide burned?"

Kurama's eyes turned cold for a second, before he bit out, "Do not try to lie about what you're interested in, Hiei. A miko? One that does not seem to be just a miko, but perhaps something  _entirely_  different. I would say if anyone if playing with fire, it is you."

"Hn, I am immune to fire," Hiei grunted, "you, on the other hand, are not."

Kurama would have replied that Hiei was not immune to purification, but decided that now was not the time for fighting. His thoughts were more on the image he had seen the women make before they had managed to stun them with the fact that they were protecting a legendary item, one said to be lost, and then escaped. The female avatar, Sango, had appeared to be much like himself, even if she housed a red kitsune, and the human woman, Kagome, appeared to be much like Hiei. It was mild, but he could tell from that moment that Sango was afraid to truly accept anyone that she had met since she had became an avatar, most likely in fear that they would not truly accept her. Kagome, well, she appeared to be bleeding from open wounds that she hid underneath the exterior that she placed onto her face.

Then, Kurama frowned slightly, before saying, "I supposed that we should follow them."

"What gave you that idea?" Hiei glared at him.

"To make sure that they actually have the Shikon no Tama in their grasp before we decide what to tell Koenma," Kurama sighed. "It will make things most complicated, since I'm sure that this Kagome and Koenma already know each other from her words, and Koenma will most likely wish for her to be brought in immediately."

Hiei lifted his lip slightly, baring a fang.

"And there is the fact that she most holds Lord Susumu's prized sword," Kurama continued. "Hm, I would say, that if we were to choose between these two females, that I chose the better one."

Hiei growled at him and disappeared in a flash of speed.

Kurama shut his eyes and chuckled. Strange, he had never thought that out of the blue a female would capture Hiei as if it was nothing, and without even trying. Then again, his attention might have lowered a bit more than his opponents face, as well, when he was fighting with her.


End file.
